mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsui Honoka
__FORCETOC__ Mitsui Honoka (光井 ほのか) is one of the First High School Course 1 students whose activation sequence was disrupted by Mayumi during the first day of school. After Tatsuya covered up the incident, she apologized and introduced herself, which then resulted in her hanging out with the main characters of the story, becoming one of their closest friends along with her best friend, Shizuku. Appearance and Personality Honoka is described as someone whose appearance would easily qualify within the boundaries of cuteness. At the beginning, Honoka appeared as one of the very few people that did not discriminate much against Course 1 and Course 2 students, but was only irritated that Tatsuya, who she thought was supposed to have amazing magic control and someone she wanted to be in Course 1, inexplicably ended up in Course 2. In the light novel it does not state whether she was an elitist or not, just that she was about to use light-type magic to stop the two groups (Tatsuya's group and Morisaki's group) during the first day of school before the Student Council President, Saegusa Mayumi and the Public Morals Committee Chairman Mari Watanabe stopped them. However, her attitude went about a complete turnaroun d after Tatsuya covered up the incident and the school executives let her off the hook. In the spin-off manga,'' "Mahouka Koukou no Yuutousei", a slightly more clear and definitive version of the first day incident was shown. Honoka appeared to be one of the few Course 1 students who doesn't discriminate against Course 2 students but was caught in the situation because Morisaki misunderstood her intention. It was depicted explicitly that she was just going to use an illumination magic to cause momentary blindness so the fighting between the two groups would stop. Unlike her best friend, Shizuku, Honoka is more frail and has oversensitive reactions. Honoka likes Tatsuya and even confessed once, but after learning about his circumstances, she hasn't pushed it anymore. However, it was mentioned that since that night, her responses and facial expressions towards Tatsuya had only intensified. She has also continued to show her affection to Tatsuya, giving him valentines chocolate in volume 10 a pocket watch for his birthday in volume 12 . She appears to have an interest in movies, as she showed considerable interest in Sawamura Maki, a famous actor that starred in the movie "Currents of Summer", when she visited Shizuku's welcome back party in volume 12, chapter 2. Background On Volume 11, it was revealed that Honoka is a descendant of the "Elements", who were Magicians present in Japan before the 8 Types of the 4 Branching Classifications of Magic was formed. Their specializations were based off the traditional Japanese elements (Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Light, and Thunder). Honoka is a Magician capable of completely shielding her presence from view; a skill that cannot be mimicked by Stars members' magic. It was mentioned that they introduced a factor of 'absolute obedience' in their genes and so the descendants are excessively loyal, often to a person of the opposite gender, which may explain her attitude towards Tatsuya. It is speculated by Tatsuya that she posesses an unique connection to Pixie where they can resonance their power in a manner similar to twins or those with close blood ties. The medium for this connection lies in the crystal hair ornaments given to her by Tatsuya. It should be noted that due to the Parasite in Pixie being awakened by Honoka's intense feelings during this event, that the personality that Pixie developed mimicked Honoka'a own. Abilities Honoka ranks second place in the overall freshman ranking with her combined scores between Magic Theory and Technical Skills. Her specialization is magical illusions, which involves manipulating light (Light Wave Oscillation Magic). She is acutely sensitive towards the magical side effects that create light wave background noise. *An overabundance of interference or remnants of Magic Sequences would all form into surplus psion surges and oscillate in the empty air. When photons interact with these responses, the ensuing result is light wave noise. ➨ 'Evil-Eye ➨ ''Optical Magic ➨ '''''Light Refraction Magic ➨ Optical Camouflage Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Elements Category:First High School Category:Blooms Category:Student Council